1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of obtaining a menthol product by recrystallization from crude natural menthol, to the recrystallized menthol produce per se and the use of the recrystallied menthol produce in foods, beverages or tobacco.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Menthol has long been used for a flavorant in foods, beverages and tobacco. Menthol is obtained from both synthetic and natural sources. The menthol obtained from natural sources is generally purified by freeze recrystallization from solutions of the crude product. It has been thought that the larger the crystals obtained, the more pure the menthol obtained. It is known that there are eight possible isomers of menthol, six of which exist in nature. Two sets of four isomers of menthol have equal and opposite optical rotation. The natural menthol, generally imported from Brazil, Taiwan or Japan, when incorporated in beverages, foods or tobacco, gives a cooling sensation in the mouth of the user of the product incorporating the menthol; however, the cooling effect carries with it the medicinal taste of menthol.